sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Харрисон, Дхани
, Англия |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Страна = Великобритания |Профессии = , , , |Инструменты = гитара, вокал, фортепиано, синтезатор |Жанры = Альтернативный рок |Псевдонимы = Ayrton Wilbury |Сотрудничество = Джордж Харрисон, thenewno2, Traveling Wilburys |Лейблы = Dark Horse/EMI |Викисклад = }} Дха́ни Ха́ррисон ( ; род. 1 августа 1978, Виндзор, Англия) — британский музыкант, сын Джорджа Харрисона. Дхани Харрисон дебютировал как профессиональный музыкант, завершив работу над последним альбомом своего отца Brainwashed после смерти Джорджа Харрисона в ноябре 2001 года . В 2006 году Дхани Харрисон основал группу thenewno2. Ранние годы Дхани Харрисон родился 1 августа 1978 года в Виндзоре. Мать Дхани — вторая жена Джорджа Харрисона — мексиканка Оливия Тринидад Ариас. Его родители поженились через месяц после рождения сына — 2 сентября 1978 года. Детство Дхани прошло в поместье «Фрайар-парк», которое было основной резиденцией Джорджа Харрисона начиная с 1970 года. Свое имя Дхани получил благодаря увлечению отца индийской музыкой. «Дха» и «ни» — это названия двух нот диатонического звукоряда в индийской традиции. В европейской традиции они соответствуют нотам «ля» и «си». Произносится это имя примерно так же, как имя Danny (Данни, Дэнни), но с придыханием на первом звуке. Дхани вспоминает, как в шестилетнем возрасте он получил свой первый урок игры на ударных от одного из друзей своего отца — «дяди Ринго». Дхани вспоминает, что ещё до этого урока он уже был заядлым барабанщиком и проявил в этом деле необыкновенные для своего возраста способности. Однако, когда Ринго Старр начал играть на ударной установке, Дхани пришёл в страшный испуг от шума и потерял всякий интерес к обучению игре на этом инструменте . Подобно своему отцу, Дхани был заядлым фанатом автогонок «Формула-1», посещая вместе с Джорджем Харрисоном Гран-при «Формулы-1» по всему миру. Образование Дхани окончил начальную школу «Бэджмор» в Хенли-он-Темз, затем продолжил учёбу в частной средней школе Dolphin School в Твайфорде и в Шиплейк-колледже. После окончания колледжа Харрисон поступил в Брауновский университет, где изучал физику и индустриальный дизайн. По окончании университета Дхани начал профессиональную карьеру в области аэродинамики. Однако вскоре он разочаровался в своём выборе деятельности, и, решив последовать по стопам своего отца, начал карьеру музыканта. Музыкальная карьера После смерти Джорджа Харрисона 29 ноября 2001 года, Дхани, в сотрудничестве с Джеффом Линном, завершил посмертный альбом Джорджа Brainwashed, который вышел в продажу в 2002 году.New George Harrison Tracks Previewed Online 29 ноября 2002 года Дхани принял участие в «Концерте для Джорджа», организованном Эриком Клэптоном в память о Джордже Харрисоне. В концерте, приуроченном к первой годовщине смерти Джорджа, приняли участие многие друзья легендарного битла: Билли Престон, Рави Шанкар, Джефф Линн, Том Петти, Ринго Старр, Джим Келтнер, Пол Маккартни, Эрик Клэптон, Алберт Ли, Джо Браун, а также члены британской комик-группы Монти Пайтон. Во время концерта Дхани играл на акустической гитаре. Незадолго до финала Пол Маккартни обратился к аудитории со словами «Оливия сказала, что с присутствием Дхани здесь на сцене похоже, что Джордж остался молодым, а мы все состарились». В марте 2006 года Дхани участвовал в видео-подкасте Лаяма Линча «Lynchland».Lynchland Episode 03 Вместе они выступили дуэтом и впоследствии их исполнение было издано на альбоме Линча. Дхани также сотрудничал с Джейкобом Диланом в записи песни Джона Леннона «Gimme Some Truth» для альбома в память Леннона под названием Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur, который вышел 12 июня 2007 года.Amnesty International USA Artists Unite in Donating Tracks to Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur, to be Released by Warner Bros. Records June 12 Retrieved on 2009-03-07. В апреле 2006 года Дхани объявил о создании своей группы — музыкального дуэта под названием thenewno2. В том же году ансамбль опубликовал на своём сайте своё первое музыкальное видео «Choose What You’re Watching». В thenewno2 Дхани выполняет роль гитариста и вокалиста, а другой участник группы, Оливер Хекс, играет на синтезаторе и ударных. В 2007 году Дхани участвовал в записи альбома калифорнийской группы Rooney Calling the World. В том же году он принял участие в записи новой версии песни «While My Guitar Gently Weeps», которая называлась «The Heart Gently Weeps». Она стала дебютным синглом с альбома нью-йоркской хип-хоп группы Wu-Tang Clan 8 Diagrams, выпущенного в декабре 2007 года. Дебютный альбом thenewno2 You Are Here поступил в продажу онлайн 11 августа 2008 года и в магазины 31 марта 2009 года. Песня «Crazy Tuesday» была доступна для скачивания как бонусный трек для музыкальной видеоигры «Rock Band 2». В апреле 2009 года Джордж Харрисон посмертно был удостоен звезды на Голливудской «Аллее славы», пред зданием «Capitol Records». Официальная церемония состоялась 14 апреля. Кроме Дхани и его матери Оливии, в церемонии приняли участие Том Петти, Джефф Линн, Пол Маккартни, Эрик Айдл, Том Хэнкс и другие звёзды. Оливия Харрисон произнесла короткую речь о своём муже. Когда подошёл черёд Дхани, он речи произносить не стал, а просто сказал в микрофон «Харе Кришна». В феврале 2010 года Дхани, вместе с Беном Харпером и Джозефом Артуром, организовал новую группу Fistful of Mercy. Дебютный альбом группы As I Call You Down был издан 5 октября 2010 года. Видеоигры В 2009 году Дхани принял участие в создании музыкальной видеоигры «The Beatles: Rock Band», которая вышла в продажу 9 сентября 2009 года для игровых платформ Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 и Wii. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт группы thenewno2 * Категория:Джордж Харрисон Категория:Выпускники Брауновского университета Категория:Харрисоны